<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange Dreams by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168442">Strange Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Manipulation, Ezra is 18, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Restraints, Whumptober 2020, blindfold, no.24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra started to get strange dreams of a mysterious man, and he is determined to find out who. But will the truth be too much to bear?<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: mildly-dubious consent / manipulation<br/>Ezra is 18 in this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The odd dreams had only begun days after unlocking the Sith holocron, and a week after the events of Malachor. At first they were nothing more than hazy memories, soon forgotten when Ezra opened his eyes. Then, on a fateful warm night on Atollon, in which Ezra was thankful for the cool air ventilating throughout the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the dreams had developed into something different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra had fallen asleep way after Zeb, having secretly studied the holocron a bit more over the snoring of the Lasat, when the air shifted. His eyes snapped open only to realise that they were already open. Ezra blinked in confusion before realising that he must be wearing some kind of blindfold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanting nothing more than to remove the object blinding his vision, Ezra pulled his arm down but stopped. His heart pounded as he tried to lift his arm again, but was soon stopped again by something chaining him down onto what felt like a slab of smooth rock. Panicked, Ezra tugged painfully at the restraints in hopes of getting loose, but froze when a cool breeze caressed his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was stark naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This made him double his efforts of escaping the ropes that bind him, wanting nothing more than to cover his body. Why was he even naked in the first place? The thought was startling. Ezra never had such strange dreams before, and he was almost certain that he did not have some unknown fetish for blindfolds and ropes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sound of rustling clothing stopped Ezra in his attempt of freeing himself. He was not alone here, wherever here was. His ears strained for another hint of someone when the sound came again, this time accompanied with the sound of footsteps, and much closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra reached out with the Force but could not feel the presence, not in the way he usually could. Everything seemed muddled, and he could not even make out the shape of who this person may have looked like, he could only feel the slightly intoxicating power radiating off this being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello? Sabine?" Ezra called out. He would never admit aloud, but he used to have fantasies over the beautiful Mandalorian. However, that was long ago and they had never been like this. It still had not hurt to try.</span>
</p><p><span>Whoever it was did not answer. Instead, a rough, large hand cupped Ezra's cheek and Ezra flinched, taking a sharp inhale through his nose. </span><em><span>Definitely </span></em><em><span>not</span></em> <em><span>Sabine.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>"Wh-who are you?" He asked, his voice trembling -out of pleasure or fear he did not know -as the thumb moved in gentle circular motions before the hand slid down to his throat, momentarily pausing as if in thought. The stranger, again, did not answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand then continued on with its journey and Ezra inwardly sighed in relief that he was not going to be strangled to death whilst naked. The unease came back when the hand brushed against one of his nipples, before taking it in between two fingers, pinching. Ezra's breath hitched at the sensation. Never had his nipples been touched in such a manner and he couldn't decide if it felt weird or good, or perhaps both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was definitely a strange dream if he was reacting this quickly to a stranger's touch. And yet, it felt all strangely real at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand pinched the nipple causing Ezra to  bite his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning. As if sensing Ezra holding back, the stranger brought up its other hand, giving much needed attention to the other nipple and Ezra could feel his body heating up in response. Sooner than later, a moan slipped past his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra panted, feeling electrical shocks travel straight down to his groin and he knew he was already hard.  A slight glow of blush painted Ezra's cheeks, embarrassed at how quickly he was aroused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's just  a dream, he told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a dream... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger removed one of its hands and Ezra silently mourned at its loss. His heart pounded as the remaining hand traveled down Ezra's toned stomach, having been satisfied with the appetizer and now wanting the main dish. He bit his lip in anticipation, just a few more centimetres and it would be - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand went past the groin area, traveling down Ezra's thighs instead and Ezra let out a groan of frustration, feeling disappointed. He pulled back in surprise when he sensed the stranger's mirth seeped into the Force and before he could try and explore more, a hand brushed over his hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra let out a surprised cry of pleasure. The hand then trailed back to the thigh, moving inwards leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake on the sensitive skin. The stranger was teasing him, he realised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra let out a breathy moan at the sensation and bucked his hips. "Please," he begged in a small voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first the hand did not move away from Ezra's thighs, continuing to draw circles, touching the skin just lightly enough to send shivers down his spine. Then the stranger gave in and obliged Ezra after another small, but desperate whine escaped his lips. The hand grasped Ezra's weeping cock and he nearly choked on his own saliva at the sensation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large hand was so warm and the rough texture of its palm felt somewhat nice as it began to stroke his length. The rhythm was slow but steady and occasionally, the thumb would sweep across the sensitive tip causing Ezra to shudder. When he was getting closer to the edge, the pace began to pick up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath was ragged and he was so so close. Then a hand reached out and fondled his aching balls when finally, he came with a loud, drawn out moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand continued to stroke the overly sensitive cock, making Ezra slightly twitch, rubbing the spent seed over his softening length. The dream faded though the sensations remained as Ezra woke with a gasp. He sat up in his bed and slightly relaxed when he could hear Zeb snoring away in the lower bunk, unaware of the events that had folded not too long ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had all felt so real - the touch of the hand as it whispered against his skin, spreading nothing but words of pleasure. The sensation as the hand jerked him off, leaving a trail of fire that left his body alive and hot. Ezra  nearly let out a moan at the thought of it until a more somber realisation brought him down from the clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't just finished in his dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Ezra grumbled as he took his dirty sheets and climbed down from his bed. He cleaned them a bit with some water before placing them into the dirty laundry basket before cleaning himself up. Ezra leaned onto the sink, peering into the mirror unseeingly as his mind wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was this stranger? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not sense their presence, not really with the foggy haze in the Force. But the fragments he did manage to sense were not familiar to him and thus, perhaps it was safe to assume that this person was nothing more than a figure of his imagination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That still did not erase the fact that it felt all so real. Even now, Ezra could feel the ghost hands trail down his body, leaving a heat he had never experienced before. His mind went to Force visions but those were usually more fragmented and confusing and he really rather not ask Kanan about it. That would be a topic much too awkward to explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he pulled away from the mirror and decided to head back to bed. It was still early in the morning and they had an upcoming mission that day. Rest would be good, and Ezra closed his eyes, this time falling into a dreamless sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be a few days again before the next dream appeared. And in those days, Ezra could not get the stranger out of his mind, his thoughts always wondering back to the hot touches. Never had he been this infatuated with a person he did not know and could not even see, but that just made the possibilities endless; so many questions left to be answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he opened his eyes to only see darkness, Ezra could not help but to feel anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" He called out, his lips suddenly dry as nervousness grew. There was no reply and he wondered if he was alone in this odd dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a hand touched him gently, trailing up his chest before cupping his cheek. Ezra instinctively leaned into the warm hand with a sigh. He felt... safe, loved even. Which was an odd emotion to feel considering this was nothing more than a dream with a made up person, one without a face or name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe that can change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you tell me who you are?" He asked against the palm. Again, there was no answer and Ezra suspected that he may never know who the hand belonged to. Perhaps it was just a hand but the thought alone was much too bizarre. However, the idea had already planted a seed of doubt and Ezra could only think of one way to ease his fears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to kiss you," he said in a quiet voice as he reluctantly pulled away from the warmth, which wasn't a total lie. He had wondered what the stranger's lips would feel like, if they would be as plush as the ones on the models in magazines or as soft as silk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first nothing happened and the fear in Ezra grew. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Force</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what if it was just a hand? That would make sense why it could never respond to Ezra's  questions or even kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, all his doubts melted away like butter when Ezra felt a pair of dry, thin lips press against his own. He was slightly taken aback as the lips started to move. They were not at all like what he had been expecting; he always assumed women's lips were much softer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they felt good nonetheless and Ezra returned the kiss, letting his shock fade away to a distant memory, forgotten. He had never kissed before, not like this. His first kiss had been a quick peck on the lips with his childhood friend, Moreena Krai, but that was long ago and nothing more than a child's innocent curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This, however, made Ezra feel alive, his nerves burning with newfound lust. He moaned when he felt a tongue slip through his lips and brush against his teeth, begging to be invited in. And Ezra obliged  opening his mouth and greeting the tongue with his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt odd, though not unpleasant and Ezra decided that he liked rubbing tongues together. And he could not help but wonder if his lover's tongue was just experienced else where as it was with kissing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if sensing Ezra's thoughts, his lover broke the kiss and their breaths mingled as they gasped for air. Ezra lifted his head, pluckering his swollen lips to continue where they had left off only to find empty space. Frowning, he put his head back down and before he could question where his lover went, hot lips found their place on his chest and he gasped out in shock and pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra's back arched when the lips took his left nipple into its warm mouth, the tongue circling around the nipple. A hand sought out  the right nipple, pinching and rubbing. The roughness of when the lover bit down and tugged at Ezra's chest sent heat straight to his groin, causing him to moan as he clenched his fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra let out a small whine when his lover pulled away, leaving his nipple cold and wet. The whine quieted when Ezra felt the tongue slide downwards, tracing the curves and dips of his toned abdomen. His breath hitched when it dipped down the v-line of his hips and he thrusted his hips in silent begging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a shaky breath of air that danced across his sensitive skin and it took Ezra a moment to realise that his lover was silently laughing at Ezra's eagerness. He blushed but could not feel ashamed as he bucked his hips again, followed with a soft, pleading whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra threw his head back when the lips pulled away from his hips and pressed a kiss on the tip of his cock. The tongue teasingly licked the sensitive slit, drinking up the already small amount of precum available and Ezra writhed against the bonds at the sensation. Oh how he wished to grab hold of this person's hair and ride their mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn't and so had to agonisingly wait for what felt like forever but in reality was only a mere few seconds when the mouth finally opened and took Ezra's length.  But oh Force, did it feel good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mouth swallowed him whole, and Ezra could feel his tip hitting the back of the throat, the muscles constricting around his cock. He moaned as his lover began to move its head, bobbing up and down. The tongue continued to lap and press against the cock with eager strokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand, which he had momentarily forgotten, fondled his balls, causing his toes to curl. <em>Kriff</em>  he was so close. Then, with a quick shout, Ezra came inside his lover's mouth. The lover continued sucking, swallowing Ezra's seed. And just like last time, the dream faded away, leaving Ezra once again longing for the stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dreams continued over the next week and Ezra found himself eager to fall asleep each night. It was only after a few dreams when he discovered something new about his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lover's lips were pressed against his in an open mouthed kiss, their tongues battling over dominance. They had begun to kiss a lot more over the past dreams though the lover had still yet said a word, but Ezra had grown used to the silence. At this point, he doubted his lover really had a figure, unable to figure out who he could possibly be dreaming of and just blamed it on his raging teenage hormones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then something happened. The lover's body lowered when they deepened the kiss and Ezra stiffened. Rubbing against his groin was the unmistakable feel of a clothed hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lover was a man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping at the discovery, Ezra pulled away. In his mind, the puzzle pieces came together. The large, coarse hands... the thin, dry lips... it all began to make sense. He just never realised the possibility of the stranger in his dreams being a male, having never been sexually attracted to men before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Ezra could say anything, the ground beneath him vanished and he started falling down. With a strangled gasp, Ezra woke up from his shock. Realising that he was no longer in his dream, he cursed under his  breath. For some odd reason, he wanted to explain to his lover that he was just shocked rather than disgusted, even if the lover was nothing more than a figment of his imagination.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Days had passed and the dreams had yet returned, leaving Ezra frustrated. He had felt as if he had hurt his lover, even if the man was not real, it did not make him feel any less guilty. It also did not help that his arousal continued to grow, desperate for release despite the fact that the lover was a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true that Ezra never considered the possibility of liking men in a romantic or sexual way, but somehow the thought did not scare him as much as he thought it would. And the attraction he felt towards his lover did not diminish at all. In fact, Ezra felt as if it grew stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he knew the gender of his lover, Ezra would secretly skim through magazines, trying to envision what his lover might look like. However, no matter how handsome some of the faces were, they never seemed to be quite right. And so, in his most private of thoughts, his lover remained a shadowy figure of a humanoid, giving tender touches in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then one fateful night, the dreams suddenly returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait," he called out, his voice holding a tone of desperation - a bit more than he had wished to have revealed. Ezra did not want his lover to leave before he could say what he wanted to say, but his mouth went dry as he suddenly forgot the words he had rehearsed for days. Instead, Ezra blurted out, "I want to return the favor!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blush stained his cheeks, embarrassed at the lack of romantic words. But perhaps they did not need romantic words he reasoned, perhaps this was enough to convey his feelings. "I want to take you in my mouth," he said more shyly this time. He had never given oral before but he was certainly willing to try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was  no response, but Ezra was not expecting one. He could, however, feel the man's excitement spike in the Force, causing Ezra's stomach to coil in lust. There was a slight rustling sound of clothes being removed before something soft was placed against his lips and Ezra deduced it to be his lover's cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly opened his mouth to allow entryway for his lover's cock and was careful to tuck his teeth away behind his lips to not accidentally scrape against the delicate tissue. His lover stopped before reaching Ezra's throat, allowing him to comfortably adjust to its size without choking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Experimentally, Ezra pressed his tongue up against the shaft and when his lover pulled away, his tongue licked away at the tip. The taste of precum was evident, the salty bitter taste left much to be desired but at the same time it was also very arousing, knowing that it was Ezra that made his lover like this. He only wished that he could see the man's face as he gave him head, watching his features twist in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the cock slid back into Ezra's mouth before finding a leisure pace, one that was not too fast and rough. Ezra moaned when he could hear the man above him pant, occasionally letting out small groans, and Ezra could feel him quivering through the Force with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jaws started to ache, his mouth stretched too wide to accommodate the large cock. Ezra could feel drool escape his lips, dripping down his chin as his lover continued to ram into the warm cavern. The pace began to pick up when his lover got closer to climax, his hips moving more erratically as his fingered curled into Ezra's short hair to deepen the thrust, causing Ezra almost to gag as the tip of the cock went in too far. The man's pants became more ragged, spurring Ezra on to double his efforts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Padawan began to suck harder and rubbed his tongue more frivolously against the base of the shaft. It was only when Ezra accidentally exposed his upper teeth did the man finally come, his seed filling Ezra's mouth. He did not remove his leaking cock and Ezra was forced to swallow the cum to prevent himself from choking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra gasped for air when his lover removed his softening cock, a trail of saliva following. Too soon did the dream end afterwards, as it did every other time when one of them came. But before completely vanishing as reality settled in, his lover placed a quick, but meaningful kiss on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dark room, there being just enough light to make out the shadowy objects in his shared room. His mouth ached as if he really did just have a cock in his mouth, and more surprisingly, there was the hint of the bitter taste of cum on his tongue. But that would be impossible. Ezra had never even left the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, much less the warmth of his bed. Perhaps he was way too much into these dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still did little to ease the fact that Ezra did not even know what cum tasted like to begin with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding that it was best not to think of it, Ezra turned and ignored the uncomfortable strain in his pants, much too tired to even bother with it at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next dream came a lot sooner than Ezra expected, but he did not mind. In fact, he was ecstatic. After his first dream blowjob, Ezra had started to crave for more, a slave to the man's touch. A man that Ezra desperately wanted to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you please tell me who you are?" Ezra asked, wishing he could at least wrap his arms around the man's waist as he straddled Ezra. As usual, the man did not answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed at the silence  wiggling in his bonds. "Will you let me touch you or maybe see you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, silence. It was frustrating that despite this being his (rather realistic) dream, he had little to no control over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you take me?" He asked instead, thrusting his hips and bit back a groan when he felt that his lover was just as hard as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, his lover responded with a fierce kiss, causing Ezra to moan at his eagerness. Their hips thrusted together, their cocks rubbing against one another. The friction felt delightful but Ezra wanted more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly pulling away from his lover's lips, he panted out his pleas. "Please, take me now. I can't wait much longer." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lover got off Ezra, instantly missing the warm weight, when suddenly he was flipped so that he was kneeling and his ass was up in the air. Ezra bit his lips in anticipation when he felt hands grab his hips, dull fingernails digging into his flesh. The pain felt oddly pleasurable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tongue traced Ezra's spine and he arched his back in response, wanting more. He let out a small yelp of surprise when he felt a lubed finger press against his hole teasingly and he held his breath, waiting for what would happen next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra would admit that he had touched himself a few times there before, imagining what it would be like when his lover took him. But oh Force did it feel so much better when it was his lover's finger rather than his. The finger penetrated his hole until the knuckle, slightly curling before moving away. Ezra moaned when a second finger was added, soon followed by a third. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small whine escaped his lips when the lover removed his fingers, suddenly feeling empty. His throat tightened when he felt a large, lubed cock slide between his cheeks, just teasing of what was to come and Ezra's eyes rolled back at its promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot lips found their way onto  Ezra's neck, latching onto his skin with open kisses. Ezra moaned and thrusted his hips into his lover's groin, wanting friction. He could feel his lover's amusement in the Force at Ezra's eagerness but he paid it no mind, knowing that his lover was just as eager as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a quick lick on Ezra's earlobe, causing him to shudder, before his lover pushed forward into his still tight hole. His body went rigged with the uncomfortable sensation of pain as his lover kept inching deeper and deeper, ignoring the resisting muscles. He stopped when he reached the hilt, and allowed Ezra to adjust to his size. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gentle kisses were placed across Ezra's back to soothe away the tears of discomfort and the pain started to ebb away. Once Ezra relaxed, his lover began to move and Ezra was soon overcome with the sensation of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands flexed as he felt his lover's large cock slide almost completely out before ramming back inside with a great force. He moaned when his lover grabbed his short hair as he continued to thrust into his tight hole. And he wickedly shuddered in pleasure when the tip of the cock pressed against his sweet spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra could hear his lover pant, and he longed nothing more than to be able to see his lover's face as they writhed in pleasure together. Turning his head, he locked lips with him, their tongues intertwining in a heated dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra could feel the pit of his abdomen tightening and knew he was so close. And by the erratic thrusting of his lover, he assumed that he, too, was close. Pulling away from his lover's lips, Ezra screwed his eyes shut as his breath and moans became more erratic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So close. Just a few more thrusts and... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lover leaned in close to Ezra, his hot breath fanning over his ear. "Come for me, apprentice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra let out a strangled cry of surprise as he came. "Maul?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no answer and Ezra woke up with a strangled cry. The stranger that had become his lover in the dreams was none other than Maul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra's insides churned. He had done so many things with the lover. He had sucked his cock, swallowed his come, begged for his touch, begged him to take him. They had <em>fucked </em>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, it did not feel so much like a dream. And Ezra had a tickling feeling that it wasn't a nightmare either. It had always felt too real and now knowing that another Force user was involved, one that used the dark side, there was a strong possibility that this was some kind of twisted shared state of mind. It would make sense why he couldn't remove his blindfold or his bonds, why he wasn't in control of his own dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra couldn't sleep that night. Having felt violated in ways he never thought possible. He had trusted this stranger and this stranger had seen and touched Ezra in ways that none other had. And now, the stranger had revealed himself as his enemy. The one who had used him on Malachor. The one who had blinded kanan. And the one who had convinced them to stay, leading Ahsoka to her fate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course the blame partly rested on him as well. It was Ezra who had insisted that they stayed. Insisted that they trust Maul. And now he had insisted on trusting this stranger and once again, he had played the part of the fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tear escaped Ezra's hollow eyes as he felt Maul's hands ghost over his flesh, never to be let go from the cold bonds that tied him down in darkness. Suddenly, he no longer felt so eager to fall asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Didn't want to tag who the stranger was (why spoil the fun?), although it may have been obvious from when the story took place. I apologise if the pairing scarred anyone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>